opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baritsu Baritsu no Mi
The Baritsu Baritsu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to break anything that comes in contact with their body. "Baritsu" is an onomatopoeia for the sound of something breaking or being ripped apart. It was eaten by Sil V., who made it infamous as Fate's Touch (運命の触れ, Unmei no Fure). In power, it has been compared to the Gura Gura no Mi, although no validated information was ever brought up to certify this statement. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength is that it can break anything that comes in contact with the user into tiny pieces. This applies to any kind of substance, including things that normally cannot 'break', such as fire or even air if the user wills it. So far, there is no known way of repelling or resisting the fruit's effects, making the user extremely dangerous to any opponent. What makes the fruit especially dangerous is its ability to apply "break" even in its most obscure meanings. As such, the power can also be used to free the user from all binding effects, whether they'd be physical or spiritual, almost instantly. Should the user suffer from a technique that is intangible, he can use the power of the fruit to break that influence, effectively rendering them almost impervious to any kind of damage. While using the fruit's power, the user tends to glow with a white light, although this is not always present. Aside from the general Devil Fruit weaknesses, the fruit doesn't appear to have any specific drawbacks. Usage Sil has revealed few uses of the Devil Fruit, each of them nonetheless devastating. She has come up with several techniques to imbue his Devil Fruit powers within his Haki, delivering even greater results. *'Clio' (倒れ (クリーオー) Taore Kurīō, literally translated as "Collapse"); Whenever Sil touches a substance she wants to destroy, it will begin to crack as if it was made of glass, falling apart when the cracks have spread across the whole of the object. It is shown that, should the contact be broken before the objects is destroyed entirely, whatever part that was already affected will fall apart. While Clio is active, the user also seems to be protected from hazard to some degree, shown when Sil grabbed an incoming fireball and shattered without trouble. Clio is the Greek muse of historyClio. *'Erato' (敬う (アーアットー) Uyamau Āattō, literally translated as "Bow"); Placing his hands on the ground, the user creates a fissure at his target which travels through the earth at high speeds. Upon reaching its goal, the target is quickly overwhelmed and shattered into pieces. Erato is the Greek muse of poetryErato. **'Erato Rhadine' (皇帝敬う (アーアットーハッダイン) Kōtei Uyamau Haddain, literally translated as "Bow to the Emperor"); Used by Sil to avoid drowning and destroy a nearby ship, the user sends a shock wave from their hands which is able to part the ocean, travelling forward until it breaks its target as desired. Rhadine is a lost poem which referenced Erato. *'Euterpe' (舞い上がる (エユータープ) Maiagaru Eyūtāpu, literally translated as "Soar"); By 'breaking' the limit of what speeds her body can attain without shredding itself to pieces, Sil can attain speeds that are nigh incredible, appearing in dozens of separate locations at the same time and simultaneously bringing down opponents who are miles apart. Using Euterpe, she could appear on the deck of a ship that was only just present at the horizon from the shore she was standing on. However, due its nature the technique is very dangerous when in prolonged use. Euterpe is the Greek muze of the fluteEuterpe. References External Links *Shatter - Wikipedia on the shattering of objects Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruit